accident
by dbzfangirl101
Summary: When bulla does IT with goten she finds out she is pregnant... trunks doesn't like the idea of his sister being pregnant... so he tries to get rid of the baby... what will happen?


It was a cold November night, the skys were dark, and a cold breeze blew through bulla's hair as goten walked her home from the drug store. The two had spent all after dinner at goten's house, supposivly working on homework...but that wasn't all they were doing...

Bulla: Im very nervouse goten, my dad will kill you when he finds out!

Goten: Yeah, but what if he doesn't? He most likely wont unless you tell him.

Bulla: Goten, arent you forgetting there is a huge posibillity he will? said bulla as she stared down at small box inside of a plastic bag.

Goten: Yeah... i almost forgot... dont say anything until we know for sure...call me when you find out.

As goten finished his sentance, they had arrived at bullas house. He walked her in trying not to look nervouse. He then left worrying about bulla.

As soon as bulla got inside she hid the bag in her backpack, then rushed to her room. She locked the door then went into her bathroom and pulled out a box and opened it. She pulled out a pregnancy test...She took a deep breath and closed her bathroom door. A short while later Bulla was pacing in her room... it took a minute for the test to be ready. She kept glancing at the clock, only 20 more seconds and she could check. The time seemed to go by slowly, but soon the time came. When bulla saw the pregnancy test, she smiled and said to herself...

Bulla: two pink lines... thats good right?

She picked up the box and read the back again... her smile had quickly turned into a worried frown.

Bulla: No... i must have read it wrong... i cant be pregnant! said bulla as she read the box again.

She threw away the box and the test and went and sat on her bed. She sat there for a while looking down at her stomach. She then stood up and grabbed her pillow and put it under her shirt and looked in the mirror.

Bulla: Im going to look like that?

She sighed and put the pillow back on her bed and reached for the phone to call goten.

Goten: Hello? Bulla? Is that you?

Bulla: Yeah goten its me...

Goten: Do you have the results?

Bulla: Yeah... about that... Goten? I have some very bad news...

Goten: Oh no... So are you...?

Bulla: Yeah im pregnant... what am i going to do? My dad WILL kill you! Should i tell them?

Goten: Bulla... you can't keep it secret... they will have find out eventually.

Bulla: Okay... i will tell them... just not now... goten? i have to go, i think my mom is coming.

Goten: Call me tomorow... bye.

Bulma had been walking bye to wash some clothes... she had heard them talking, she knew bulla was pregnant... she didnt say anything... yet, she want bulla to tell her herself.

four weeks later

Bulma was sure bulla was pregnant... she had been acting weird for a few weeks now... she had been eating stuff like pickles with ice cream... also her stomach had grew just a tiny bit from the developing baby. Bulla didnt seem like she was going to tell anyone soon, so bulma decided to ask.

Bulma: Bulla? could i talk to you for a moment?

Bulla: Yeah sure... what is it? said bulla nervously.

Bulma: You have been acting weird lately... also you have been eating more... are... you... pregnant?

Bulla stared at bulma for a moment... her heart was racing she didnt know if she should tell her.

Bulla: nooo...

Bulma: are you sure? because you really see-

bulla cut her off

Bulla: Im Sooo Sorry! said bulla... and she burst into tears.

Bulma was getting angry.

Bulma: Why didnt you tell me this sooner? How could you? Your Grounded untill you have that baby! Just you wait untill your father hears!

Bulla: No! Mom! please dont tell him! atleast wait till after dinner! please!

Bulma: Fine... but after dinner... i WILL tell him!.

Dinner was very silent and awkward... then bulla spoke up.

Bulla: i need to go to my room and finish my homework...

Bulma: okay, thats fine.

vegeta glanced up at bulla as she left. bulma got up and cleared the table and started washing the dishes.

Bulma: vegeta? After im done i need to talk to you...

Soon bulma was done and she and vegeta went into the living room. Bulla knew at any moment her dad would be yelling... and she was right.

Vegeta: SHE'S WHAT!

Bulla soon heard her father stomping angrilly to her room. The door fell off its hinges as vegeta threw open the door. He was yelling at her... but then he stoped and said...

Vegeta: Who is the father?

Bulla: what?

Vegeta: Who Is The Father!

Bulla: goten mumbled bulla.

Vegeta: What?

Bulla: Goten! goten is the Father!

Vegeta: G-Goten? Kakarots Son?

vegeta look at bulla angrilly... then he left the room and bulla heard the front door slam. she ran after her dad hoping he wouldnt kill goten. He got into the car and bulla got into the passengers seat.

Bulla: Daddy, Stop! said bulla to her father... but it was too late they were already on their way to gotens house, and there was no changing vegeta's mind.

They pulled up into gotens drive way, and vegeta angrilly hurried to the front door. He pounded on the door several times until goku answerd the door.

Goku: Oh hi Vegeta!

Vegeta: Kakarot! were is your son!

Goku: Which one?

Vegeta: Goten.

Goku: Is there something wrong?

Vegeta: Yes... there is somthing wrong!

Goten had walked into the room to see who was at the door but stopped when he saw vegeta. vegeta saw goten and pushed past goku and started yelling at him. soon ChiChi came into the room,

ChiChi: Goku! What is going on in here?

Goku: I really have no idea. Vegeta? What did goten do?

Vegeta: Your Son, Got my Daughter Pregnant!

Goku stared wide eyed at goten.

ChiChi: YOU DID WHAT? HOW COULD YOU?

As chichi continued yelling, and goku continued staring, Vegeta started trying to kill goten.

Soon trunks and Bulma came, bulma had not explained what had happened yet to trunks... she just said she needed his help. Trunks was holding vegeta back fromm killing goten... soon vegeta calmed down enough for trunks to let got.

Trunks: So what exactly happened?

Bulma: Goten, got your sister pregnant!

Trunks stared at goten then at his sister and then back at goten.

Trunks: How could you? She Is MY Sister!

Soon after everyone wasdone yelling vegeta and his family went home...

Goku: That is VERY irresponsible son! then goku started to walk away.

ChiChi: WHAT? THAT IS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?

and chichi continued yelling like she always does.

Trunks: I-I cant beleive you did that!

Bulla: Dont talk to me!

Trunks: I dont like the idea of you being pregnant... I think you should have an abortion...

Bulla: No Way In Hell! I would NEVER EVER have an abortion! Do You Know How Cruel That Is?

Trunks: I dont care! You are My sister... And I wont let you do this! No Matter what it takes!

then trunks walked away... he was probably planning a way to get rid of the baby... and bulla went to bed early that night.

Days, Weeks, And even months past...

Bulla was now 5 months pregnant! Her stomach had grew quite a bit!

Bulla was lying on the floor reading when she needed to get up to go get a drink... due to her size she was having trouble getting up... trunks saw this as his time to go through with his plan to get rid of the baby! he would help her up then "accidentally" push her down onto her stomach! that for sure would get rid of the baby! he was about walk over to her when vegeta came into the room and helped her up... "okay... thought trunks...i will wait till dad leaves." but vegeta didnt leave he sat onto the couch and started reading the newspaper. Trunks had missed his chance!

When bulla wasnt having morning sickness, she was forced to go to school... bulla was very embaraced everytime someone looked at her weird. Suprisingly her best friend was still hanging out with her...but not as much as she used to.

another month had passed and Trunks was ready to try again. He brought two glassed of water out into the living room... one glass had abortion pills in it and the other was plain water. he put both glasses infrot of bulla.

Bulla: Thanks! im was getting really thirsty!

Trunks: No Problem. i will be right back... I left somthing in the kitchen.

bulla picked up a glass of water... but she put it back down and picked up the other one nd took a big sip of water. trunks came back into the room and picked up the remaining glass and started drinking it... but stoped when he realized that it had a weird taste to it. Soon is stomach started feeling sick. he ran to the bathroom and he stayed in there for quite a while.

For bulla, everytime she went to school someone had to stare or laugh at her. Her best friend even was keeping her distance... bulla was miserable. Somehow the word got out that bulla was pregnant... so people like krillin and 18 new about her. Krillin did not like the idea of bulla pregnant... but Android 18 was being super supportive. She would come over to see how bulla was doing every week. She even helped bulla out sometimes.

Soon the next 4 months had gone by pretty fast

The doctor said that the baby could come any day now, that got bulla excited and scared... her mom told her that it hurt really badly. Bulla was only scared for the pain. She had heard a water birth eased some of the pain... that is what she decided to do.

Late one night bulla had been finishing up some school work the school had sent her so she wouldnt get behind, when the phone started ringing. Bulla answered, it was her best friend...

Bff: Hi bulla? we need to talk.

Bulla: sure! what about?

Bff: Well... I dont think we should be friends anymore... you are a bad roll model...

Bulla: What? what do you mean?

Bff: We just think-

Bulla: Wait... what do you mean by we?

Bff: Im talking about all of your friends including me... We just dont want to hang out with someone who just goes off and gets pregnant with some random dudes baby!

Bulla: GOTEN IS NOT SOME RANDOM DUDE!

Bff: Whatever... We are not going to be friends anymore... you are draging down our popularity...your just not... cool anymore.

Then the line went dead... her "friend" had hung up the phone.

Bulla started to cry. she kept crying harder and harder but stoped when inbetween her legs felt really damp... her water had broke.

Bulla: Oh No! This cant be happening yet! THIS...IS...BAD!

just then vegeta rushed into her room because she heard her sorta yelling.

Vegeta: Goten! Where Is HE!

Soon bulma had entered her room... bulma knew what was happening.

Bulma: Okay bulla, Stay calm... vegeta, Get bulla's stuff, i will help her to the car. soon they were on their way. When they arrived... the nurses took them to their room, and bulla changed and layed down on a bed... she would get into the water when the baby was closer to comeing. When they were setled bulma called chichi... she and goku were on their way... chichi had banned goten from going. soon 18 and krillin had come Krillin and goku were waiting in the waiting room.

This labor was taking forever! so far everyone had been there for almost 24 hours! But the contractions were getting closer. they were about 5 minutes appart. soon bulla had gotten into the water.

Bulla: Oh OOWW here comes another one!

18: Your doing great bulla!

Docter lady: Okay when the next contraction comes i want you to try to push... okay?

Bulla nodded her head.

another minute passed.

Bulla: AHH this Hurts SOO BAD!

Bulla begun pushing she was almost screaming with pain, when all of a sudden her hair turned a yellowinsh blond color and A bright light filled the room... bulla had gone ssj! Everyone was shocked. the docter couldnt see very well and kept her distance from her. Bulma and vegeta and chichi and 18 were staring wide eyed. Goku was looking in through the window and he was even supprised. Soon bulla heard what sounded like a window opening and then she felt someone holding her hand. she looked up... it was goten. When the next contraction came she squeezed his hand very hard. Gotens eyes were wide and tears of pain were in his eyes. soon the bulla went back to normal... and there was the sound of a baby crying. It was a girl, a beautiful baby girl. bulla wiped tears of joy from her eyes, as she held her daughter for the first time.

Wow this was part one... part two will definently be shorter than this... plz tell me what you think!


End file.
